Miner/Guide
Introduction and basic tactics The most intuitive tactic for Miners would be to mine the highest collectable ore by their level (as it gives the most xp). However: *There is often competition between miners for the ores, and depending on server and time of day this can be intense *Ores take awhile to replenish themself once mined *Ores easier than the maximum one can collect are still worth significant XP - mining lesser ores while waiting (or competing) for greater ores is more time/XP efficient *Making alloys or smithmagic potions is another great source of XP It is therefore wise to collect all the greater ores first and then collect the lesser ores while waiting/competing for the greater ones. Handling ore in the inventory: *Ore weighs a lot (5 pods per unit), so you will usually need to dispose of your ore in some way every so often (more often without +pod gear or high strength) *Selling some ores can be profitable (bronze, because it is readily available anywhere, is generally not worth anything. Most other ores are sellable) *Banking ore can be useful when you are later making alloys or equipment *Destroying or dropping ore in the inventory is another option Places to mine: *In early levels, Amakna has plentiful mines for simple ores, including a reasonable supply of iron. You may wish to use profession scrolls to get up to level 10 so you will not have to level solely on iron (as iron is a component of most alloys, higher-level miners sometimes take all the iron in a mine very quickly, making the first few levels of mining difficult) *In mid levels, you will want to make use of the railway to travel between mines (if you are able to kill the dark miners that are encountered during every trip) *In later levels, you will want to make use of the two mines near Brakmar. One is a few screens due north of the north gate (a large mine full of long stretches of the same ores), the other is in the southeast corner of the area south of Brakmar (a small mine with a variety of different ores up against each other). Neither of these has any Iron, so you may need to return to Amakna to get iron to make alloys. These mines will not be very satisfying if you cannot at least gather Bronze. *If things are very busy, you may want to frequent the few mines that are not part of the railway system Locations See the sortable table on the Mine page. Leveling Levels 1-9 Mine Iron. Best places are (0,-3) combined with (-2,4),(5,19) or (-3,9). You can also mine Iron on Porco Territory. There are two mines each with around 10 iron in, these are not popular mines so they are often full of ore. Levels 10-19 Collect Iron Levels 20-29 * You could stay in (-3,9) for Iron and Copper. * (-25,46) is another place where higher level miners tend to ignore Bronze, so you might have a try there. Levels 30-60 * If your character is high level enough to fight Dark Miners, use the Railway System to travel among mines. * Try to find mines where you have the highest range of ore to collect. * Quantity is your friend while leveling in this range. Try to find mines with enough ore to completely fill your inventory before you have to leave. * Suggested places are (-25,24) and (-25,45) * Other places are: :* (-2,4) up to Lv. 40 :* (-23,32) - best reached with the Railway System :* (-2,17) - Ded Aleicar rock cave, but you're better off mining gold from mines with other high-level ores such as (-25,24) and (-25,46) Levels 60-79 * Make Kouartz. Levels 80+ * Make Kriptonite. *An option for those with money is to make Potion of Precious Liquid Metals. The Glass Bowls are available at the Towers in Brakmar and Bonta, for 100 kamas each. The Crackler Stones are typically expensive in bulk, but in all the recipe uses far less ore than other alloys do. Gold is often available in the local Miner's Market. This leads to less time in the mines and more time gaining xp on crafting. * Perfect soul stones are also an option. While expensive they give good XP and can be sold for kamas. Alloys Making Alloys can speed up raising Miner significantly however they do use a ton of Ores in the process, as of such some players may prefer to not craft Alloys if they need individual Ores quickly. Silicate and Dolomite These ores are not a good way to level because they require the correct alignment and are scarce. Collect them only as a resource for crafts or kamas. Category:Guides